Ad Infinitum
by Lord Seeyus
Summary: Leonardo Michaels lives a generally normal life... Unless going through mysterious portals leading to video game dimensions isn't normal. Oh wait, it isn't. The portals seemingly appear at random, and Leo wants answers as to where they come from.
1. To Coda

_OOC: Yeah, this here's my first piece of writing. It's incredibly short, but hey, this isn't even a prequel. It's a... pre-prequel... or something like that. Just keep that in mind. And if this confuses you, don't worry. It's kind of meant to do that so that you will want to read onwards to see if you can get some clarity. Which, by the way, you won't receive until the end, and that's gonna be a while. _

_ This story is going to be kind of weird, as the main character is an unintentional dimensional traveler, but more on that later. Some of the dimensions that he travels to will be quite... odd. Not much will be able to change that fact. Other dimensions, not so much._

_Enjoy your confusing pre-prequel._

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Coda<span>**

Ad Infinitum: (0-1)_  
><em>

The monstrous being lurked in front of me. It's fiery, demonic form practically filled my field of vision. It looked not much unlike a gigantic, fiery octopus without its head. At the center of the tentacles, a face formed to greet me. A large mouth was the first thing to appear. The mouth was jagged, but without teeth or lips, kind of like the mouth of a jack-o-lantern. Flame belched out uncontrollably as it curled into a wicked smile. Next came two small, hollow, red eyes, located just above the mouth. Lastly, a line stretched across the middle of the face, a bulge forming underneath. It split open to reveal a gigantic, manic eye.

It is the most bizarre, amazing, bewildering thing that I have ever seen. And yet, it all seems so familiar…

Then, I hear it. A dark, booming voice fills my mind as the giant eye turns to me.

"YOU."

This causes me to flinch. The voice is loud, yet calm.

"How many times shall this happen?" it says.

What? How many times will what happen?

"I know you were the one spoken of in the prophecy, and I won't allow you to fulfill your destiny!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What? What 'prophecy?' What 'destiny?'

"I'll cast you away _again!_ Maybe _this_ time, you'll _stay_ gone!"

What? What does this thing mean? What is i-

Before I even get the chance to think, I feel myself picked up off the ground. A large, swirling vortex appeared next to the demon.

"I'll make sure you forget all of this as well!"

With this, my skull feels like it was set ablaze. I struggle, feeling my mind slip into darkness. I must stay awake!

The vortex brought up by the demon seems to be moving closer.

I must stay awake! I must stay awake! I must… awake… I… must…awake… must… must…

My mind lets go, as I feel the vortex take me.


	2. Prologue

_OOC: Well, here's the actual prologue._

_ Not much is in here. All it is is a bit of explaining of the main character's life, as well as some of the weird happenings as of late.  
><em>

_Note: Some of the things that are in the backstory may or may not reflect my own life._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hey there. My name is Leonardo Michaels.

I'm a generally normal guy.

Well, at least I think I am.

My life as of late has been… sketchy, to say the least.

I lived a fairly normal childhood. I had a kind, loving mother and a stern-but-well-meaning dad. I also had one of the coolest brothers ever.

I grew up in a relatively decent town that was built off a river. The town had blistering summers and sub-zero winters, but made up for it with its absolutely perfect fall and spring.

Elementary School was great, back when the harshness of the world was kept in by the blissful ignorance of my youth.

That was followed by my awkward Middle School years. I was always a bit different from everyone else, mostly in the fact that I had a brain. I hated the ways the arrogant assholes around me went about life, and they shunned me for it. And did I mention that I used to have anger problems?

Yeah, well, I did. Near the end of Middle School though, I mostly worked it out of my system by beating the shit out of a bunch of jocks. At once. I wasn't ever really picked on from that point.

High School was… fun. I always hung out with my friend Todd, and sometimes we did things that were not exactly… legal. I once helped him get back his money from the guys who robbed him, with a little 'extra' thrown in. I lived through the following Junior Year like a king.

I graduated not that long ago and got a job in a cybercafé. I've been waiting for my college application to go in ever since.

But something seems… off. Everything I see, everything I do, I get the strangest feeling that it has happened before.

Why? I don't know, but I hope that I get some answers.

Take last week, for example.

After I had just gotten home from a demo derby, I got a call from Todd. Before he even got the chance to tell me why he was calling, I said it for him: some asshole that lived with him was going crazy. I don't know why, but I warned him not to stay by his garage.

I got a call the next morning, which spooked me, because for once, I didn't see it coming. Turns out, the asshole blew up his garage with an IED just before the cops got there.

Shit like that has been happening for a while now. For some reason, I seem to know everything that's happened, happening, or going to happen, but only when I get that weird feeling…

As of now, I'll continue living my life. I hope I get answers soon…


	3. Coda

_A/N: I just realized that I've been using OOC (out of context) instead of A/N(author's note). I feel stupid._

_This chapter is about the start of our main character's quest, and the weird stuff here? It only gets weirder.  
><em>

_Confusion abounds, possibly for you as well as our hero. Without further adieu, our story._

* * *

><p><strong>Coda<strong>

Ad Infinitum: (1-1) Beginnings-I

Ugh… What happened?

Why does my head hurt?

Ah, well.

I open my eyes, glad to see that I'm in my normal room and unharmed. Something's different, though… Like, why can't I remember what happened for a while there? I can remember who I am, where I am, and all of my friends and family, so it's not amnesia…

Hmm…

I look up on my dresser and grab my phone.

I glance at the screen. _9:41 AM, Apr 16 Fri _flashes up at me.

Okay, that seems norm-

Wait, what?

Last I checked, it was May. What happened?

I turn on the TV and tune it in to the local news channel.

Static.

…

What?

Why is it static? Fox news doesn't usually die on me.

I look back at my phone, opening up it's calendar function.

_April 16, 2015._

…

What.

No. Not falling for this. No way in hell.

Last I checked, it was May 29th, 2011. How is this possible?

I get up and leave my room. "Sebastian?" I shout out into the hall. "Seb, are you there, bro?"

Silence.

Now, what the hell?

I search the apartment for my brother. Nothing.

That's strange, he usually leaves me a note or something if he leaves. I'll see if his car is in the parking spot… Yep.

Where could he be?

I decide to ask Reggie, our neighbor, if he left.

I step up to his door. "Hey, Reggie, you there?" I shout, pounding on his door.

Nothing.

"Hey Reg!" Where the hell is everyone? If Reggie's not there, one of his friends always is, so…

Maybe they went down to the Seven Eleven or something.

I walk down the street, heading towards the well-know gas station.

Hmm… No cars driving down the street… That's odd, this is a main street. Oh well.

I get to the gas station, and as soon as I do, I know something's off. Nobody's there. I don't mean customer-wise. Not a single soul is in there.

It's as if everyone's gone. Like I'm alone.

Now just what in the hell is going on?

I walk down to the nearby Wall-Mart. I wish I could drive, but I honestly never learned how.

No one, not even on the way there, not even driving down the street.

I walk down to my workplace.

Not a single soul. And to get there, I had to walk past two parks.

By this point, I'm freaking out.

And there it goes again.

That feeling of Déjà vu.

Some impulse tells me to go back to my old High School.

As I start my walk back, the sky starts to turn a deep orange. It gets lighter, but… orange.

This is starting to get even weirder.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but I got here. Now what?<p>

I look at the old High School. In this light, it looks kind of ominous.

I walk around the outside of the building. Eventually, I came across the doors I always entered through. I decided to try them. Nope, locked. Ah well.

I continue on my way around the school. To my surprise, the gates to the football field were open, so I walked right in and decided to have a sit-down. I've been walking for miles, I deserve the chance to sit down.

I sit here and think for a while.

Where is everybody? Did they all just go somewhere? Their possessions are still here, as well as their cars, so probably not… There's no bodies or fires, so I don't think they all died off…

There's no way it was the rapture or something, because a lot more people than me would be left behind. I know that not a single person in my entire apartment complex was anything but Agnostic or Atheist.

So… Where could they be?

And why is the sky orange? Last time I checked, that's not natural. Is all of this a dream? No, none of my dreams are _this_ lucid. In fact, it's been a long time since I've had a dream. Although, it would explain why everyone is gone, the sky is orange, and there is a giant purple vortex off in the distance.

Wait, holy shit, what?

That definitely wasn't there before! I've got to check this out.


End file.
